Chapter 191
Chapter 191 is titled "Honjo-san's Weak Point" Summary The Miko Mask and the Great Angel begins to fight at full throttle while Yuri still insists to not leave and wait a little longer. Sniper Mask finally awakens after his hibernation, with Kuon inside him. Plot Summary While the Miko Mask was astonished and confused as to when the Great Angel hit her mask, the Great Angel explains to her that during their battle, the Justice Horn has been hitting her at full speed and that her fatal mistake was to think that his only weapon was the Justice Bo. Yuri then thinks that how can such a soft horn break the mask and then realizes that it may be possible if they are moving at a super high speed.Yuri breaks away from this thoughts and looks at Kei, while wondering what happens to a Guardian Angel when her mask is broken. She compares that when the mask of a usual mask was broken or removed without permission, the suicide command will be issued and that it would cause the mask to stop moving or act strangely. Yuri remembers the many instances wherein this would happen and she thinks that if the Guardian Angel is facing a similar situation, the result of the battle would be easy to predict. However, Yuri and Nise becomes shocked when the Miko Mask removes her mask instead causing it to be broken in pieces, explaining that even if the mask of a Guardian Angel is broken, it will not affect the Guardian Angel's combat ability or performance and there would be no suicide command issued unlike in the lower rank Angels. She says that the Guardian Angels only wear the mask to show their superiority. Yuri remarks that things don't go that smoothly and feels that the rule for Guardian Angels is like cheating. The Miko Mask is now pissed off that the mask is broken because she thinks that the Mask of Anger has the pride to be the chosen one and she admits that she underestimated the Great Angel and so there would be no turning back now. She challenges the Great Angel, that no matter how strong he is, she's going to kill him with all her strength. The Great Angel then responds by saying "Okay," and then he touches his genitals. The Miko Mask becomes flustered at this and asks what he is doing, the Great Angel says that he had to adjust his position since he's justice, he must have everything straight (lol). The Miko Mask then blushes at his explanation and Yuri remarks that he doesn't need to explain it so openly. The Miko Mask then regains her composure and says that she now understands that the Great Angel is not even qualified to be ranked in the lowest level, saying that he is the most disgusting and worthless creature on the planet. She stomps her foot, saying that by all means, she must erase him from this holy realm. The ground around the Miko Mask's foot breaks, and Nise goes to Yuri, saying that they must leave the building immediately. Nise explains that the Great Angel was stronger than they thought and that means that it's not their place anymore since the battle will be fiercer and there will be a higher chance of getting involved. She also says that the bridge or even the whole building might collapse, stressing the importance of getting out of there, before it was too late. Yuri then flashbacks to when the Great Angel, before the unlocking of his power, was willing to risk his life to save his friends and agrees that it sounds like justice. She now understands that the Great Angel is fighting for his justice, which makes her recall that the initial objective of the battle was to save her brother and so she, as his sister, cannot easily run away and asks that even if Nise is right, she should wait for a little longer. Furthermore, Yuri thinks that even if she came all the way there and she still cannot meet her brother, then she might not be able to meet him again. Nise then notes that Yuri's weak point came out. Meanwhile, Rika and Aikawa are still inside their building and Rika notices that the Guardian Angel and the Great Angel are finally starting to fight in full throttle. Aikawa then asks if Rika has anymore to add to his story, noting that the story was very interesting and he would love to hear more about it. Rika then cuts him off by saying that he has made his points and that the developments in the battle in front of them is more important and they can continue their talk after the battle. Rika then sees Yuri below them and asks in his head if she is going to stay there, also saying to hurry and secure some distance and that he's not saying this because the place is dangerous but because he can tell that his heart is gradually being eroded by the apostle's mission, thinking that he might kill Yuri with his own hands. After this contemplation, Rika and Aikawa senses something they don't know, but they know that it's not the Guardian Angel, an Angel, or a person who became close to God either. Simultaneously, China Mask and Ain looks at Sniper Mask while he was apologizing for worrying them and says that they are alive. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16